


Better Than Being Alone

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Strangers to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Geralt is drinking alone when he suddenly finds himself with lapful of Jaskier. The musician needs help hiding from his ex and Geralt is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181480
Comments: 20
Kudos: 281





	Better Than Being Alone

Geralt wasn’t entirely sure why he’d come to the bar. He didn’t want to be around people. It was cheaper to drink at home, and the music wasn’t quite so deafening in his flat.

And yet, here he was, nursing a pint of ale and glowering at anyone that came too close. He hadn’t realised that drinking alone by the bar would gather so much attention. He sighed and hunched over his drink more, hoping to give off more intimidating vibes than flirty ones. He heard the clack of heels approach and he almost growled at the approaching blonde. She wasn’t unattractive and on another night he might have been interested but really he just wanted to be alone.

He’d broken up with Yennefer… again.

Or more actually she’d broken up with him… again.

Fuck it. He wasn’t sure how much of their on and off relationship he could take. He loved her but with Yen that never seemed to be enough. So he’d decided to get drunk and getting drunk at his flat by himself had just seemed like a depressing idea. Past him was an idiot. Anything was better than this loud mess of a bar.

“Darling!” An arm wrapped around his shoulder and lips brushed against his cheek.

“What the fuck?” He growled as a man draped himself over Geralt.

The lips on his cheek trailed up to his ear. “Help me,” the man whispered “my ex.”

Geralt glanced over to where the man was gesturing. An attractive brunette was making her way across the bar. Geralt raised his eyebrow at the man who was now sitting half in his lap. It was the first time Geralt had seen the man’s face. He had soft brown hair that kept falling in front of his eyes, eyes that were the most beautiful shade of blue that Geralt had ever seen. The man was chewing on his lower lip, anxiously awaiting Geralt’s decision.

“You’re late,” he grumbled with a slight nod.

The man lit up with the most dazzlingly smile and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck, shifting so he was completely now using Geralt as his chair. “I’m so sorry, dearest,” he cooed loudly and buried his face in Geralt’s neck. “I’m Jaskier,” he muttered quietly so only Geralt could hear.

“Jaskier,” Geralt repeated, testing the name out for himself. It was a pretty name and somehow seemed to suit Jaskier perfectly. He wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist to stop him from falling off his lap. “I. I missed you?”

Fuck he was never very good at drama at school, but he wanted to try. He didn’t want to put Jaskier in danger with his shit acting skills.

Jaskier laughed. It was melodic and as gorgeous as the man himself. “Oh darling, I missed you too,” Jaskier pressed another kiss to Geralt’s cheek. He felt himself blush under Jaskier’s open affection.

This wasn’t how he saw his evening going but suddenly being alone seemed like a fucking terrible idea. He glanced back over at the brunette. She was standing nearby with her hands on her hips, not looking very impressed with their display. Fuck. He looked back at Jaskier. His face was flushed probably from alcohol. Geralt really didn’t want to seem like he was taking advantage of their situation but Jaskier had asked for his help.

His eyes flicked down to Jaskier’s lips and back to his eyes in an unspoken question. Jaskier licked his lips and gave a slight nod so Geralt kissed him. He tried to make it seem like it wasn’t their first kiss but there was an inevitable bump of noses as they tried to fit together. Jaskier let out a soft moan as the kiss deepened, Geralt’s tongue slipping inside of his mouth, exploring the faint taste of whiskey. Jaskier’s hand threaded into his hair and Geralt responded with a moan as they finally broke apart panting.

Jaskier kept his fingers in Geralt’s hair as they breathed into each other, lips not quite breaking apart. Geralt hummed as Jaskier tugged gently at his hair. Jaskier kissed the corner of his mouth and along his cheek.

“Fuck,” Geralt muttered, his grip on Jaskier’s waist tightening.

Jaskier chuckled. “So we’re still on for date night, love?” He asked as he tossed his fringe from his eyes, one hand still in Geralt’s hair and the other now cupping Geralt’s cheek.

Geralt smiled as his heart raced in his chest. “What night was that again, Jask?”

“Tomorrow?”

Geralt had no plans so he nodded. “Tomorrow.”

Jaskier beamed and then buried his face in Geralt’s neck. “Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in.”

Geralt did just that and then text Jaskier with his name and a suggestion for a restaurant. Jaskier stayed in his arms for the rest of the evening, chattering happily about his work at a music shop and the best way to cook pancakes, until the bar began to close up. They reluctantly parted for the night and went their separate ways but Geralt still left with a smile on his lips.

He would see Jaskier again tomorrow. They had a date… for real this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/633042436993728512/nr-27-help-me-im-being-hit-on-at-a-bar-please-be).
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
